Remnants
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Blehh... discontinued.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. The glory belongs to Yasuhiro Nighttow.**

I'm not sure why I'm attempting to write a Trigun fic. My friend Amanda the Stampede is probably the biggest Trigun otaku ever, but that's kinda biased. Please flame that comment if you believe you are a more devoted fan.

Um… the idea for this was totally spontaneous, as are most of my ideas. So do not ask me where it came from, because you will get nowhere with that.

One note: I am not the smartest person when it comes to Trigun. If I get a fact wrong, you are free to flame me. Amanda and I were joking that she would hurt me if I referred to Vash as "The 60 Million Triple Dollar Man". But that is a bit ridiculous. I would personally have to hurt myself if I did that.

So enjoy, and I hope you like my OC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 1_

_To Get the Girl_

"Come on, Tongari, haven't you had enough?"

Let me set the scene. Vash is standing at a cart that bears a large sign saying "Fresh Donuts". Nicholas D. Wolfwood, shouldering his huge Cross Punisher, is shaking his head in annoyance at the drooling blonde in front of him.

"Not yet…" Vash whined. "I don't- yes, yes, that one looks good- have enough!"

"How many is enough?" Wolfwood raised his eyebrows.

"That's a stupid question, Nick."

Wolfwood yawned, as Vash turned back to the donut seller at top speed, accidentally whacking a girl with his donut bag.

"I'm so sorry!"

She turned to him with a smile on her face.

"That's fine," she said. "I can see you like your donuts."

Vash blinked. She was the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and by the looks of it, she was a donut otaku as well. He held out his hand to make himself acquainted, but found that a beaming Wolfwood had beat him to it.

"So… what's your name?"

She smiled at Wolfwood.

"My name's Sarah."

"Sarah… well that's a very pretty name, mine's Nicholas by the way."

Vash scowled. He effortlessly pushed Wolfwood aside. Sarah stared confusedly at him.

"Uh… I'm Vash."

Her eyes darkened for a moment, but the smile returned immediately.

"Vash… well that's very bold of you… taking a wanted man's name for yourself."

"Uh… yeah…"

"Well, I don't know what I'd do if you really were Vash."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… you know."

She purchased her donuts (although not as passionately as Vash had), and turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you Nicholas, and… Vash."

She walked away, but the pair followed her without a second thought. But of course, Vash did not forget his donuts.

"You guys are friendly, aren't you?"

"Well, you know," Vash replied. "We like to follow girls."

"Like a pedophile?"

Vash sweatdropped at his stupid response.

"No… not at all…"

"Smooth, Tongari."

Wolfwood stepped up to her, but it was clear that she preferred to talk with Vash, who was rather pleased about this.

"Why do you get the girl?" he whispered.

Vash smiled, and suddenly felt the need to don his yellow shades.

Sarah kept her smile the whole way to the hotel that they mysteriously shared, but she was thinking. If this was really Vash, and she suspected that it was, then there could be a problem. It wasn't the fact that he was an infamous terror, but…

"You're staying here, too?"

She snapped her head toward Vash.

"Yes, I know, it's a coincidence, huh?"

"That's cool."

"So, I guess I'll see ya round."

"Yeah," said Vash as he watched her enter her room. He would see to it that they saw each other again. There was no way a girl that beautiful would get away from him (at least not one that hadn't rejected him already).

"You're obsessed," Wolfwood sighed. "Can't you just let her go?"

Vash struggled to think of a lame retort.

"Why don't you let your… 2 seconds of intense thinking… stupid motorcycle go?"

Wolfwood's eye twitched.

"Let me tell you something, Tongari," Nick said. "That was single-handedly the stupidest comeback I've ever heard, my beautiful, shiny Angelina II is not stupid, and this.

He proceeded to thump Vash very hard on the back of his head.

"Ow…" the blonde whimpered. "That hurt…"

"Oh please…"

"Uh… more donuts, I think!"

T.B.C…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if this story may seem silly, but it takes a very serious turn.

No, I'm for real.

Seriously!

Sarah is a very mysterious person!

Why won't you all believe me?

Why?

Why?

puppy dog eyes

Ah, well, just review.


End file.
